Letter
by BasementKat
Summary: "Her heart pounded against her chest as she was shoved harshly against the wall. A skinny, but firm hand crushed her windpipe, cutting off her ties to all oxygen. "Who are you?" He growled, while the onlookers gaped. "I-I'm K..." She barely manage to choke out." Enjoy :)))
1. Prologe

**Should I be writing more Death Note FanFics? No. Am I? Yeppers~**

* * *

**Summary~ **A girl and an opened letter, is that really all it will take to break down L's walls? Isn't he supposed to be stronger than that? Can he really learn to trust again?

* * *

The girl reopened the envelope, sliding her small fingers under the flap. She already knew what was inside; checking was for self-reassurance. The name in bolded block letters, sat neatly under the photo. She glanced at the picture and smiled, she was close.

* * *

L sat, knees hugging his chest, tapping away at his dimly lit laptop. Light Yagami glanced discreetly, ever so often, at the older man. The infuriating bounds that hugged both L and Light's wrists rattled. Out of the blue, without turning around, L addressed Light.

"Do you need something?"

"No… Why?" Light knew why, but the fact that the detective had caught him staring was irritating enough. Light hated loosing, and L knew that.

"You're unfocused Light, are you hungry?" Dark eyes turned to brown, and pale hands offered up a plate of strawberry cake and a fork. Light's eyebrows raised and he resisted the urge to scowl.

"No thank you L." He responded, ever the perfect gentleman.

"Alright…" L murmured and stuffed the whole cake into his mouth, all without getting a drop of icing, or a crumb, on his shirt or face. As if almost an afterthought he licked his lips.

"Delicious."

* * *

It had come with the envelope. A letter addressed specifically for her. Unlike usual it didn't hold threats or cash but a note from Ian. Of course he wouldn't let her down; even in death he was keeping her safe.

* * *

_In a rare moment of sleep, L was having a dream. It was impossible to tell if it was a nightmare, or if it was good. A small figure sat on the other side of a long oak dining table. The room was cloaked in shadows, fancy trim etching the walls. They were playing a game, a child's game. L had three chances to guess the other's name. He should be good at this._

_"Rumpelstiltskin." His first guess passed with a giggle from the figure. Where did I come up with that?_

_It seemed that the harder he thought, the further away the name he should know was floating. _

_"I don't know." Was his final response. "I give up."_

_Although he couldn't see the other person he knew that they smiled sadly. "Ok L." They said and disappeared. Then L was falling, tumbling through an endless void._

_NO! he wanted to shout, That's not what I meant! _

By the time he jerked awake, sweating, the dream was already long forgotten; trapped within his muddled thoughts.

* * *

**Yep, it's short. You wanna know how to make it longer? REVIEWS! Yes please do my lovelies :)))**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry if it's confusing, all questions will be answered, I promise :)**


	2. Something Lost

The girl hummed along to the I-pod strapped to her arm, in watch format. The sleek airline jet had just touched down in Tokyo, Japan. Jet-lagged she stretched and yawned, grinning. _Finally _she had made it, not that the trip had been all that bad, but she was used to the comforts of first class, or more frequently, her own private jet.

No, she wasn't spoiled, or even _that_ rich, but in her line of work, a private jet had been a necessity. Her stomach rumbled, disrupting the blissful moment.

"Fine, fine…" She mumbled to herself, setting off in pursuit of a hot dog vender.

* * *

L settled down gratefully into the metal wheelie chair after Watari had given him, and the task force members, a tour of the new Task Force Headquarter building. It was a grand building, with many security measures; including a full out body scan upon entering.

Sucking on a lollipop, L leaned closer to the computer screen, large eyes unblinking. To the right of him, Light sat biting his lip and glaring at his Laptop. His fingers flew over the keys, bringing up page after page of supposed Kira killings.

_Kira. _What a love/hate relationship L had with him. In a way L respected him and agreed with killer, of course he wouldn't let any personal feelings get in the way of his work; it's the way he had been raised, he would see this case to the end.

"I _will _bring you to justice." He muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, L?"

"Nothing Light."

* * *

Sticky ketchup clung to the girl's hands and mouth, as she attempted to stuff the six inch hotdog into her mouth with on giant gulp. Swallowing hard she laughed and held up her hands in front of her face, not noticing the wind that grabbed the letter from her jean's pocket and carried it away.

* * *

Light stopped typing, it was pointless any way's. Kira was just too good for him and him alone. He was tired; the horrid days of his confinement and arrest had left him weak in both body and mind. _Hmmm_… He thought, _Maybe I __should __try some of L's cake… I mean it obviously works… _Light stole a glance at L, who was as attentive as ever. _No, he probably won't offer again. _Light resumed typing in a huff.

* * *

"This is where you go if you've lost something?" The girl whimpered in sloppy Japanese. The graying lady behind the counter smiled and gestured toward the sign hung above the small structure. She didn't read Japanese, but the girl supposed that it said 'Lost and Found'. Or that had been what the traffic cop had told her when she asked.

"What did you lose Sweetheart?" The lady inquired sympathetically.

"A letter…" The girl muttered, leaning forward so that her long black hair covered her eyes in shame and desperation. Ian had _trusted _her with that information; she could not lose it. Except that she just did.

"Letter?" Repeated the lady, confused. "Nobody had brought in any letters recently." The girls face burned as she quickly thanked the lady and took off.

_What am I supposed to do now?_


End file.
